1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the invention generally relate to random personalization of integrated circuit chips during fabrication and, more specifically, to embodiments of a method for randomly personalizing integrated circuit chips during fabrication, a personalized integrated circuit chip structure and a design structure for such a personalized integrated circuit chip structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
The usual goal when manufacturing integrated circuit (IC) chips is to fabricate identical good chips. However, there are a number of applications where personalized chips are desired. Chips personalized with unique on-chip identifiers can be used for chip identification. Such on-chip identifiers are typically created after manufacture by using a laser scribe, an array initialization or software. These techniques can be costly and time-consuming. Alternatively, such on-chip identifiers can be created by using on-chip fuses and/or anti-fuses which are programmed (i.e., blown) at test. Fuses and anti-fuses consume a relatively large amount of chip space. Additionally, programming fuses and/or anti-fuses at test increases testing time and costs. Chip personalized with private keys can be used for performing encryption functions. Such private keys are typically produced using complicated methods in which random numbers are generated based on thermal-noise, meta-stability, radioactive elements, etc. Thus, there is a need in the art for a non-complicated, cost and space saving technique for chip personalization in order to provide, for example, unique on-chip identifiers and/or private keys.